There goes my life
by aellen95
Summary: Dedicated to : Oxymoron8


**I know it isnt good but its my first. Dont be too harsh but be honest. **

**Rachel's Point of View [Pretty much her talking to Noah]**

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables. Left a small town and never looked back.**

I was at a local diner after leaving Boise, Idaho. I was sitting by myself at a corner table. The waiter came and took my order. He was college aged, named Noah. I left Boise and never looked back. All I know is I ended up in Lima, Ohio.

**I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts. **  
Me and Noah are now an official couple. Sure, we don't have the perfect relationship but we always get through things together. During one heated fight, I thought to myself "Why are even bothering? All we do is fight. Love doesnt work anyway. No one stays in love."

**I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lyin' on the couch. The moment, I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now  
**We were lying around one day just being lazy, with my head on your chest. I looked up at you and said "Can you believe it? Things are so perfect." You smiled and kissed me.

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the fist time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

I said "Remember our first date? You took to me to the lake and we were just sitting on the dock. You wrapped your arm around me for the first time. You made me a rebel even if I was a careless man's careful daughter. Hun, your the best thing that evers been mine."

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. **

6 months forward and we're still together. I already have a drawer at your place. You understand know why I was so guarded. My parents always fought. They never got along. They cheated on each other. You promise me that will never happen to us.

**But we got bills to pay, We got nothin' figured out. When it was hard to take This is what I thought about: Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water, You put your arm around me for the fist time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**We got so many bills and not enough money. We dont have anything figured out. Things were so hard but when the going got tough I remebered sitting by the water and you putting your arm around me. You made me a rebel. Your the best things thats mine.

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM. You said everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
**I remember though that fight at two-thirty AM. You looked at me and said eveyrthing was slipping out of our hands. I ran out of the house crying and you followed me into the street.

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known. Then, you took me by surprise, You said, "I'll never leave you alone."  
**Mentally, I was preparing myself for the screaming and yelling and the goodbye. Ive never known anything else. You surprised me though. You told me that you would never leave me alone."

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**  
You looked at me, grabbed my hands in yours and said "I remember how I felt, sitting with you on the dock. Everytime I look at you, its like the first time. I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter. Your the best thing that's ever been mine. "

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now And I can see it.**  
I used to be careful and guarded but YOU made me a rebel. Your the best thing in my life. Do you believe it? I see it. We're gonna make through the long run. 


End file.
